The invention relates to a device for the induction of raw air for an internal combustion engine without induction of impurities.
Particularly for all-terrain vehicles, there has arisen the problem that the air for combustion that is sucked in from the outside when traveling overland, contaminated with dirty water, snow, sand and similar foreign objects or material is pulled into an air filter. Because of this, it becomes more difficult to supply raw air to the air filter or the air filter may become clogged.
As the solution to this problem, according to the invention, there is provided a device, which avoids these drawbacks and raw air free from contaminants can be supplied to the air filter container.
This is achieved in accordance with the present invention by a device for induction of raw air for an internal combustion engine by way of an air filter placed in a container that is located in the front end of a motor vehicle, wherein at least one air intake stub of an air filter container draws air from an air accumulation chamber which is sealed off on the front side by a front end covering and on the back side by a convex separating partition adjacent to the engine chamber, and which contains at least one air intake opening located in the floor area of the partition which communicates with air intake openings in the front end of the motor vehicle.
The main advantages achieved with the invention consist in the fact that, by way of the sealed off air accumulation chamber, a removal of water, snow and the like takes place, so that only pure raw air is drawn into an air intake stub of an air filter container. This is achieved in that at least one air intake stub of an air filter container in draws air from one sealed off air accumulation chamber of the device, which is sealed off on the front side by a front end covering and, on the back side, by a separating partition that is convex in relation to and adjacent to the engine chamber. In this partition, in the area of the floor, there is provided at least one air intake opening, which is connected with the air intake openings in the front end of the motor vehicle.
In particular, the air intake stubs are each surrounded, on the free end, by an elastic form piece, which is placed tightly adjacent to the convex separating partition and to a front end covering. This results in a sealing off of the air accumulation area facing the engine chamber, so that the air that is fed in can be completely conveyed to the air filter container.
So that supply of air will reach the air accumulation chamber without significant losses, the air intake openings in the separating partition are placed immediately adjacent to the air intake openings in the front end of the vehicle. Furthermore, according to the invention, it is provided that the convex separating partition is placed with a tangential plane at an acute angle to the horizontal plane of the vehicle and that the air intake openings—in relation to direction of travel—are placed in the front area of the separating partition or on the floor of the separating partition, and with a height distance in immediate proximity to the outlet opening of the air intake stub. In this way, the impurities are separated out and precipitate in the low area of the space, because the outlet opening of the air intake stub or the air intake stubs is/are placed higher that the air intake openings in the separating partition. At the same time, the outer surface of the convex separating partition of the sealed off air accumulation chamber can be used as the air conveying surface for cool air to a cooling module.
The air intake openings may be equipped with a screen, a valve or the like, so that significant impurities in the air that is fed in can be filtered out, precipitated or held back even at the beginning.